stunitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulcan
Vulcan is a humanoid species from a planet called Vulcan. They are from nature a violent race but taught them self to control their emotions, many people think they do not have emotions but they do in fact have them, they simply hide/suppress them. Vulcans consider them self an 'enlighten' species. Everything is about logic, if something is not logic a Vulcan won't do it. Their whole culture and believes are build upon logic. You can recognize a Vulcan by their ears. Unlike humans they have pointy ears. Also they are widely known for their logical minds and stoic culture. TPol2154.jpg|T'Poll' tuvok.jpg|Tuvok 292px-Sarek,_2293.jpg|Sarek 292px-TpauENT.jpg|T'Pau 180px-Surak.jpg|Surak, found of the Vulcan logic. Biology Physical characteristics Vulcans are depicted as similar in appearance to humans. The main physical differences are their eyebrows and ears: the former are arched and upswept, while the latter feature pinnae which taper to a point at the top. The ears have been the subject of jokes on multiple occasions. Vulcans have been portrayed as various races. Most caucasoid-like Vulcans (a majority of those shown throughout the series' runs) typically appear with a subtle greenish hue to their skin, due to Vulcans' copper-based blood, which is green in color. According to Dr. McCoy, Spock, and presumably all Vulcans, have almost no blood pressure. Other features described include an inner eyelid, or nictitating membrane, which protects their vision from bright lights, an adaptation for their bright and hot home world. In addition, their hearts are located on the right side of the torso, in between the ribs and pelvis, as Dr.McCoy once says about Spock: “He is lucky that his heart is where his liver should be, or he’d be dead!” Diet eating meat.]] Vulcans are vegetarians by choice and were omnivores in ages past. Vulcans do not like to touch their food with their hands, preferring to use utensils whenever possible (though there are numerous cases where Vulcans have broken this rule). It is a Vulcan custom for guests in the home to prepare meals for their hosts Vulcans are said not to drink alcohol, though they are depicted indulging on special occasions. Mating Drive Approximately every seven years, Vulcan males and females who are bonded to each other experience an overpowering mating drive known as pon farr. Once triggered, Vulcans must have sexual contact with someone, preferably their mate, or else face insanity and death. If a mate is not available, there are other ways to relieve the effects of the pon farr. The first is meditation, by means of which the Vulcan must overcome the urge to mate through mental discipline. The second is violence. Vulcans Compared to Humans Vulcan are typically depicted as stronger, faster, and longer-lived than humans (although discrepancies have occurred). Vulcans are about three times as strong as an average human, owing to Vulcan's higher gravity. There are instances of them living over two hundred and twenty years. Having evolved on a desert world, Vulcans can survive without water for longer periods than humans. Vulcans can also go without sleep for as long as two weeks. Category:Species